Alia Safina
Overview History Alia Safina was born in Venice, Italy, granddaughter to one of the current Council members of the Order in Rome. Pre-Shift, she was a med student, but left the school at her grandfather's orders to become a Sister Mage of the Order. She was transferred to the New York branch at her own request in August of 2014, partially to get further from any special treatement due to this, and also to gain additional experience in one of the more active regions of the Order's activities. She is currently an apprentice serving under First Inspector Alistair Greene Personality Alia is highly duty-driven, gentle and kind enough in normal conversation, but able to switch into a deadly calm and focused state when the situation calls for it. Because of the often chilly demeanor she projects while at work, she is known as something of an ice queen - though that actual moniker has already been claimed by another Order member, so she is sometimes called the Ice Princess. Even outside of work, she is typically quiet, often reading and secluded. She is fond of poetry - her spells are typically a brief but somewhat poetic phrase. Appearance Alia is approximately 5'8" tall and extremely thin, giving her an almost fragile look that betrays her athletic strength, having played tennis for much of her life. She has extremely pale skin, which contrasts sharply with her raven-black hair, and dark brown eyes. Personal Belongings Alia wears a pentacle necklace that her grandfather gave her at her birth, which he claims is an important relic from the Old Order, but which to this day has shown no magical power. In addition, the clothes she wears on duty were enchanted by the mage to whom she is apprenticed, and are far better protection against attacks and even bullets than normal clothes. Current Activity Alia is currently active as an Inspector Magus, under the direct command of First Inspector Alistair Greene. Powers Alia is an elemental magus whose powers lie primarily with the element of water, usually in a liquid form. Because of the high water content within living creatures, this also gives her some additional power over them, usually healing-related. Low-Level Spells - Condenzatione / Liquefa (Condensation and Melting): Alia can condense large amounts of liquid water out of the air around her, though the amount she can do at once depends on the relative humidity in the air. She can also convert stores of frozen water into their liquid form. This requires very little effort for her, though to do so for great masses of water does become taxing. - Evaporatzione / Congelamento (Evaporating and Freezing): ''Reversing the effects of the earlier spell is no more difficult for Alia than enacting it in the first place. Shaping the liquid water with her other spells, then freezing it into desired forms, is one of her most common tactics. - Abbricare di Fiume ''(Embracing the River): Using this spell, Alia can telekinetically manipulate a stream of water (up to approximately fifty gallons at once), going so far as to have it flow through the air at her command. She can impart great speed on the flow as well, using it to douse fires or knock people off their feet - or, of course, to drown them if she should so wish. Mid-Level Spells - Fiume di Interno (The River Within): By manipulating the water within the blood and tissues of a living creature, and using an infusion of her own mana to speed healing, Alia can provide moderate healing to most people. This requires all her concentration, and is generally limited to closing wounds, setting bones, and the like - while quicker and less invasive, she can do little more than a surgeon might to save someone, and can do little against infections and diseases. - Bella Furia (Beautiful Fury): Using water already manipulated by Embracing the River, Alia puts immense pressure against the water, and can produce extremely thin jets of water at pressures in excess of 50,000 psi, enough to use the jet to slice through metal. Due to air resistance, the water loses velocity almost immediately - the true effect of the spell is channeled along her fingertips out to about an inch, and does little but sting much beyond that, making this effectively a touch-range spell. - Mordere di Inverno (Bite of Winter): A slight (but much more difficult) version of her freezing spell, this spell can actually freeze water with far more impurities in it - for example, the human body. This spell is far slower to work; though it can cause instant frostbite and significant pain, she would have to hold onto someone for nearly a minute to freeze their arm through, and expend much if not all of her strength. High-Level Spells - Marea (Tide): The only proper spell Alia uses to have a single word name, Tide is primarily a mass version of her condensing/melting power, and can produce thousands of gallons of water, but at a massive price to her energy. She remains limited to the amount available, but on a day of even reasonable humidity, she can summon a significant flood out of thin air. Alia can remain conscious long enough to direct the flow of the flood, but will pass out shortly thereafter. Trivia - 'Alia' is Latin for 'River' Category:Order of Ulrich Category:Characters Category:Canons Category:Co-Stars